Maybe Something
by 2Words14Letters
Summary: What if Owen had never told Meredith to hate Riggs? What if she had took his offer to get drinks at Joe's? (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, ok so this may seem like a weird pairing but when i saw their interaction in 12x07 i instantly thought there could be a romance there and guys btw i'm a massive MerDer shipper and will always love them but there's just something about Riggs that i love and i think he has chemistry with Meredith even if she didn't really talk to him. Anyway this is my version of the 12x07 and what would happen if Meredith had decided to get drinks with him, in this Owen never told Meredith to hate Nathan.**

 **DING!**

As the elevator doors open, the two nurses behind me exit and just as the doors started to close again, a hand came in between them causing them to reopen. I stepped to the side as a guy came through, i reconsidered him, I've seen him around the hospital, Riggs? i think it is. Cardio?

"Hey" He said politely as he pushed the first floor button, even though i'd already pushed it, and then positioned him self next to me. I smiled and nodded to tell him i'd acknowledged him. "Doctor Grey, right?" he asked with a weary smile.

"Yep, Riggs, right?" turning my head to look at him, he had lightly tanned skin and blueish-grey eyes. He nodded.

"Well your's is easy to remember, it's on all the hospital stationery" He laughed a little to himself looking down at his keys in hand. "What's the story there?" Looking back up at me curiously,

"That's too long a story to tell" i said, he turned away looking slightly disappointed "Maybe i'll tell you one day" he looked less disappointed now as a smile played on his lips.

"Well i was actually just heading across the street, was gonna grab a drink, you heading that way? or..." He asked hopefully. Wait did he just ask me out or does he want to go as friends? Oh crap, should i? i don't think i'm ready but Maggie's been hinting that i should start dating again. Crap, he's staring at me now.

"Uhhh..yes actually i was" i blurted out with out even thinking. There was a slight sparkle in his eye and it made me feel slightly giddy, i haven't felt that for a while.

 **DING!**

The elevator doors opened and we both stepped out in unison and began to walk towards the hospital exit.

"Well do you wanna head over together?" He asked as he held open the doors for me. Stepping outside, the icy cold air hit my face making me gasp.

"Sure, why not?" I said giving him a smile, he smiled in return as we began to walk across the parking lot towards Joe's.

 **So i hope you guys enjoyed that, i stuck close at the beginning with the dialogue but then obviously changed it. I know this pairing may seem weird but stick with me on this one. I'm planning on making this a series but if no one likes it then i won't, so make sure you review so i know you want me to continue.**

 **Kaitlin xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,thank you for the reviews, follows and favourite's, it makes me really happy to know someone actually read this. Oh and i wanted to mention something that i forgot to say last time, Owen still hates Nathan, he just hasn't told Meredith. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

My head is spinning, i can't believe i'm doing this. One minute i'm in an elevator preparing to head home and get some sleep and the next i'm talking to a guy and agreeing to have drinks. We hadn't said much on the walk over here but i had learn't his name, _Nathan._ We were now sat at the end of the bar talking about work when Joe came over.

 _"_ What you guys having?" Joe said chirpily.

"Red wine, please" I said quickly, i'd been thinking about it on the way here.

"I'll just have a beer" Nathan said looking at me weirdly (probably because i answered so quick) then passing over the money.

"Thanks" I said, noticing that he'd paid for my drink.

"Coming right up" Joe said as he walked to get glasses.

"It's alright...now tell me about yourself" He had caught off guard with that.

"Umm...well what do you want to know?"

"Everything" One simple word sent tingles all over my body.

"Err.." Racking my brain for something to say "My mother was Ellis Grey" That sparked something in his eyes "I have three kids" His expression then changed to confusion.

"Name's?" He said instead, probably deciding it would be better to not ask. Joe came over with our drinks, then left to tend to another customer.

"Oldest, Zola. Middle, Bailey. Youngest, Ellis" He nodded along as i said each one. After taking a sip of my drink, i questioned him "Aren't you the slightest bit curious about the father?"

"Well, of course i'm curious, but if you want to , you'll tell me when you're ready" He said giving me a slight smile, taking a sip of his drink.

"Maybe i will..."

"Maybe you will..."

For a few seconds we just stared at each other, I was mesmerized by this guy, i don't even know him but it feels like i've known him my whole life. I haven't felt that in a long time...not since Derek.

We'd been exchanging out favourite surgeries, when i glanced at the clock.

 _2:00_

Crap. Amelia and Maggie were probably starting to worry. Nathan was halfway through a story about a patient that he'd saved in his first year in the army, every story he'd told had beat mine, it kind of became a competition between who could tell the best surgery story.

 _Buzz Buzz_

 _"_ Sorry" my phone had started buzzing interrupting his story, checking it quickly the display screen said:

 _Maggie_

"Sorry, it's my sister, give me a sec"

"It's alright, go ahead" gesturing towards the phone.

I stood up and moved to the wall so i would be able to hear her. Clicking the _Accept_ button.

"MEREDITH!" Maggie's voiced boomed down the phone. "Where are you?" Her voice sounded urgent, worried.

"I'm alright, i'm at Joe's"

"Wait, why are you at Jo's?" It took me a second to figure out what she meant.

"Not resident Jo, Joe's Bar"

"Oh, wait why are you at Joe's? Your shift finished two hours ago, i thought you said you were coming straight home?" Her voice was filled confusion.

"I did say that but..." Glancing back at Nathan, who was sat talking to Joe, i smiled "i may or may not be on a date, i'm not really sure" There was no point in hiding this, Maggie would have found out at some point.

"OMG that's amazing, Mer!" She sounded more excited than me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, i have an early shift tomorrow, so i will probably see you back at the house in about 20 minutes." Glancing at the clock once again. Then Nathan.

"Okay, tell me all about it when you get back, leave no detail out"

"Okay, bye Maggie"

"Bye, Mer" Hanging up the phone, i wandered back to my seat.

"Hey" He said smiling as he saw we walking back over.

"Hey, i have an early shift tomorrow, so i should probably get going" His smile faltered a little

"Can i drive you home?" His smile then resumed.

I thought about it for a moment then said "Sure why not? i can leave my car at the hospital and Alex can drive it back when his shift ends"

"Here we are" i said as we walked onto the porch.

"Here we are" i don't know why but whenever he repeats me, it makes my head spin. He stepped closer filling the gap between us, my heart started to race. Then all of a sudden his lips were touching mine and i found my self kissing back. It felt natural, his lips were soft and gentle, his hand was on my cheek. Then just as quickly as it started, it ended.

"Wow" I muttered to myself, though he must have heard because he chuckled a little under his breath.

"See you tomorrow, Meredith Grey" His hand left my cheek and he gave a sly smile.

"Goodbye" I was still breathless from the perfect kiss we had just shared. I turned to go inside and as i was about to close the door, he gave me a small wave before disappearing into the dark.

 **Hey, i hoped you liked that, i'm not sure how to feel about this chapter. Tell me what you thought and about things i could change. Also, if you want to suggest things that could happen, cause i have the main things that will happen, but i need some ideas for little things for them. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **Kaitlin xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i'm sorry it's been so long since that last update, the days have just gone really quick. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, it means so much. Enjoy the chapter.**

My eyes lingered in the dark, my heart was racing and my lips tingled. Letting out a loud sigh, i closed the door quietly, trying not to wake anyone. Though Maggie is probably waiting for me in the living room.

"Meredith?"

Sighing again, i turned around to see Maggie grinning in the doorway. She seemed more excited than me.

"How was it? what's his name? what's he like? do you like him?" Maggie said quickly as i started to walk towards the kitchen with her following.

"Slow down, god your like a giddy child" I said laughing at how excited she was for me. Maggie continued to ramble until i gave her a look.

"Okay fine..." Maggie said in defeat, still grinning like a little kid "How was it? was it good?"

Laughing i answered her questions "It was great, but i'm not sure if it was actually a date or not" Sitting down on one of the stools, Maggie did the same "Anyway, his name Nathan he works at the hospital in Cardi-"

"Wait! Nathan Riggs?" She said giving me a weird look.

"Yeah...why?" Confusion in my voice.

"I hired him a few weeks ago"

"If i you'd let get to that part, then you would know that i already know that" i said laughing, she nodded apologetically. "Anyway, he works in Cardio as you already know, he's...he's polite, kind, good looking" She nodded in agreement "And yes i kind of do like him"

"This is amazing, it's been almost two years since Derek and it great your moving on..." As soon as she said his name, my smile faded to a stiff line "Oh Mer i'm sorry, i didn't mean to bring him up" As she noticed me tensing up, she put a hand on my arm, making me relax.

"It's okay" I said quickly, standing up"Anyway i've got an early shift so i should probably go get some sleep, see you the morning" Walking towards the doorway Maggie caught my arm.

"One more question, are you planning on see him again?" She said with a serious look on her face, which instantly made me laugh.

"Yes...i'm going to see him at the hospital where we both work, so yeah i'll probably see him." I said jokingly, making Maggie pull a face.

...

 **Beep beep...beep beep**

The sun was peering through the partly open curtains, lighting up the room. As i turned over, i glanced at my clock.

 _6:17 am_

Crap. Bolting upright, i checked the clock again to make sure i'd read it right.

 _6:18 am_

Double crap. I'm late.

 **Hey guys, i'm not really sure about this chapter, also sorry it's so short, next chapter will be a lot longer. How do you feel about Meredith and Maggie interactions do you want more? Anyway give me your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Kaitlin xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating, i've had a whole two weeks of exams and then I needed a bit of time to relax, thank you for being patient. Also thank you so much for the feedback with Meredith and Maggie, some of you wanted more Maggie, some of you wanted less or Amelia, so i will try and even it out. Anyway thank you for the reviews, follows and favourite's, enjoy the chapter.**

Walking in to the hospital, I spotted Alex walking in with Jo.

"Hey Mer" Alex said as he noticed me jogging up behind them.

"Hi" Jo said turning her head to see me.

"Hey"I said to them both "Thanks for dropping my car off" I said as we walked through the hospital doors.

"It's alright, why did you need it dropping of anyway?" Alex said turning his head to look at me.

"Oh I um...I went to Joe's" Looking away from him. Do i tell him? I don't know. Of course i should, Alex's is like a brother to me, he's my new person. "I was actually on a date"

"Wait what?" They said in unison, confusing filling their faces. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Don't act so surprise that i can get a date" I said through laughter.

"No it just...it caught me off guard" Alex said, smiling.

...

 **DING!**

As the doors part, I saw Nathan's face appear along with Maggie's and Bailey's. Stepping inside quickly, I placed myself next to Bailey.

"Dr Grey" Bailey said as a greeting.

"Bailey" I said in return. As I turned my head slightly to look at Nathan, I found that he was already looking at me. Quickly I turned my head away, smiling to myself.

 **Beep Beep!**

Suddenly all four pagers went off, interrupting the silence in the elevator.

"Multi car pile up" Maggie said quickly. "At least 12 injured"

 **DING!**

As soon as the doors opened, we all rushed out and raced to pit. Upon arriving we were greeted by Hunt, Torres and Kepner and three ambulances. The doors of the second ambulance opened first and Owen, Nathan and I all rushed too it.

Quickly the patient was pulled out of the ambulance, the first thing my eyes were drawn to was the piece of mental shrapnel piecing through their chest. The chest belonged to a 19 year old girl that had been hit directly, along with the chest injury she had sustained a blow to the head causing blood to soak her brown hair.

"Omg!" I turned around to see Wilson standing behind me. After over two years of working here, she's still seems to always be surprised by everything that comes through those doors.

"Let's get her inside, quickly!" Owen shouted, snapping out of my thoughts.

Once inside Trauma Room 2, people began rushing around and began busying themselves. Nathan and Owen busied their self's with her chest injuries, while I focused on her head. Whilst I called for someone to page Neuro, I noticed the girl open her eyes slowly. Frantically her eyes began to search her whereabouts and panic and confusion began to grow in them.

"Hey, hey" I said quickly, grabbing her attention. "You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident" The confusion and left her eyes, but her panic was still evident. "My name's Meredith, can you tell me yours?"

"H-Hol-Holly" She stammered, her voice barely understandable above all the noise.

"Holly?" I said asked, she nodded confirming it. "Okay, well hi Holly"

"We need a CT" Nathan said loudly, making sure I heard.

"Okay Holly, we're going to need to move you now."

As we moved down the corridors of the hospital, Holly suddenly gasped as if remembering something.

"M-my brother?" She asked quickly, her head turning to me. "Is he here? He was in the car" Her eyes began searching mine. "His name's Thomas but he doesn't like being called that, he prefers Tom"

"I can check, but at the moment our priority is you" She nodded.

* * *

As I walked in to the scrub room (after a 12 hour surgery to remove the shrapnel in Holly's chest) I was greeted by Nathan's weary smile.

"Hey" He said quietly and moved over so I could clean my hands.

"Hi" I replied. "Surgery went well" I stated.

"Yeah, she should live...any word on her brother?"

I nodded my head slowly "A John Doe came in, Torres and had him...he died before they could get him to an OR." Silence fell in the room.

* * *

"So Holly, the surgery went just as planned" I said informing her. Owen,Nathan and I were all stood around her hospital bed.

"Okay...so that means i'm gonna be fine right?" She asked hope filling her voice.

"Well we're going to have to keep you closely monitored" Owen answered, stepping forward. "And wait to see if an infection occurs but other than that, yes you should be fine.

Sighing heavily with relief, a smile formed on Holly's lips. "That's good then, cause for a moment there I thought I was a goner" A slight giggle escaped her lips, then abruptly her smile changed to a straight line, her brows furrowed and her eyes showed deep concern. "Did you find my brother?" Her concerned eyes turned to me "You said you would look for him..." Her eyes were now pleading.

Suddenly I remembered that she didn't know about her brother, someone had to tell her. That someone was me...Slowly I stepped towards her, my face not changing.

"Is..Is he okay? Is Tom okay?" Her voice started to tremble towards the end.

"Holly...A John Doe came in...he was in the car with you. H-He didn't make it-"

"No..NO" She interrupted, her voice shaky.

"I'm so sorry but...Tom is dead" I said wanting to not torture her any longer.

"NO..No no no no no..." She repeated "He can't be, he's Tom. H-he's Tom, he's my big brother...He's not _dead_ " Tears had started flowing down her cheeks and her heart race started to quicken as she struggled to keep her breath even.

"Holly you need to try and keep you're heart race steady" Nathan said cautiously. Owen shot him a look.

"I-I can't breathe, I can't-He's dead!" She said finally accepting what she had just been told.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" Owen cut in, trying to move the conversation to a professional point.

"Can you all just leave please..."Her voice was quiet and full of grief. Slowly we all turned to leave, with me leading and Owen closing the door behind us.

"Okay, what the hell was that look?" Nathan said as soon as the door closed, turning to look at Owen.

"She had just been told her brother died, she wasn't going to be able to keep her heart race steady" He hissed so Holly wouldn't have heard through the wall.

"Well considering we're all doctors here, you know that if she didn't keeping her heart race and breathing steady, it could have pulled the stitching's. Come on Hunt even you know that!" Nathan spat back. "Look I know you don't like me but me saying that was simple logic."

Owen looked at him as if he was crazy "Yeah you're right...I don't like you" Then he stalked off down the corridor.

 **Okay so I'll be honest with you I don't really like this chapter, let me know what you think. Also please ignore any medical information that isn't correct because i'm not a doctor or anything of the sort so the only knowledge I know is from the show and that's still very little. Also again so sorry for not updating.**


End file.
